Computing resources used by enterprises, such as corporations and universities, are often provided by one or more cloud computing providers and hardware providers that offer hardware resources and software resources that function in a collaborative manner to meet the computing resource needs of the enterprise. The computing resources may be provided by one or more providers and may be used to power one or more workloads, web sites, and/or software applications used by the enterprise. While being provisioned and built, information technology (IT) representatives associated with the enterprises have been unable to obtain an accurate, meaningful, and comprehensive status of provisioning and the delivery of the computing resources. Consequently, the enterprises may be uninformed or misinformed. On the other hand, too much status information could be overwhelming and difficult to understand.